thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Transparent ~ The 110th games
Hi! My name is Brooke. I am a new user here, but I thought I could write a games for you guys to enter. Introduction Gamemaker Wattson was looking for his pencil which he had lost in the gamemaker room. He was planning out the 110th games and had to come up with a completely spectacular idea. His mind was completely blank when it came to that however. He had thought of a flesh eating arena, a cheese arena and a water arena. All three were rejected by the president and Wattson feared for his job. His job was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he definitely didn't want to lose it now. If Wattson's games were a huge hit, fame and money would be his price. It was so close, the gamemaker could taste it. Wattson continued searching but couldn't find it. He crawled under his desk; his belly that was shrunk by surgery easily fitting. His pencil was still not there. "It's invisible" The gamemaker whispered to himself, the idea slowly washing over him. After brainstorming for awhile the gamemaker finally came up with the arena. The arena would take place in a vast area; a combination of a desert and a rainforest separated by a river and a rocky beach. At the cornucopia, there would be special items, concealed in food and weapons, that would make you invisible for a day and therefore invulnerable. The user would also get a special speed boost, making the user move 10x as fast. This can be used as an advantage to kill your allies or complete strangers. With this you can take over the entire arena. There are only five of these at the arena. Each one of these is a ticking timebomb however, each one is only good for a specific amount of time putting pressure on the tribute to use it immediately. One would be good for the entire length of the games. If one of the items spoil, it will blow up, killing the tribute in possession. One other twist would be that each tribute would get a weapon of their choice. This results in less weapons at the cornucopia and more food, shelter, medicine, etc. items. Once gamemaker Wattson showed this to the president, President Arien loved the idea. He was so excited and announced the idea to the Capitol ecstatically. The Capitol loved the idea and couldn't wait for the games and for tributes to kill each other. Rules These are my rules. Please try not to break them. 1. Please do not get mad at me if your tribute is killed off. 2. These are my games and not yours. Please do not edit the page to correct anything or to make your tribute win. If I have made a typo, please correct me on it. 3. No spamming in comments 4. 2 tributes per user 5. These games will include districts 1-12 so that means 1 male and one female per district just like the traditional hunger games. 6. Constructive criticism is allowed but don't tell me my writing is horrible or anything like that. These are my first games and my writing is not perfect. I will improve upon this as time goes on though. 7. When entering your tribute, please state their district. I don't have time to go through 24 tribute pages to find out their district. 8. Tributes that are incomplete are likely to be killed in the bloodbath. This is only likely to happen if they are missing vital information. 9. Please stay active! 10. I do accept reserves for a maximum of 48 hours 11. Have fun and enjoy reading. Tributes Rodeo Baldios ~ 1 male (TWD) Nutmeg Spica ~ 1 female (Caitlin) Radiant Tayz ~ 2 male (Blake) Rio Waterborne ~ 4 female (TWD) Axel Tubman ~ 4 male (Uktar) Brett Brawl ~ 5 male (Caitlin) Zoey Proasheck ~ 5 female (Blake) Byke Carr ~ 6 male (void) Solar Motaris ~ 6 female (Billie) Matilda Boltagon ~ 7 female (Mane) Zeke Roulch ~ 8 male (Mane) Samantha Roulch ~ 8 female (Mane) Reapings Solar Motaris- District 6 WI awoke in the orphanage, light peering in through the crappy blinds the orphanage never bothered to replace. My eyes slowly fluttered open and my small fingers grabbed for the edges of the grainy mattress. After blinking my Amber eyes slowly a few times, I sat up in my bed. Since I lived in the orphanage in the slumps of district six, I had to share a bedroom with many other girls my age, one of which was my best friend, Cleo Banks who had stood by my side when others would bully me for my eyes. She seemed like one of the people who didn't want to be my friend just because of my eye color. I had awoken at the right time. Henrietta, one of the orphanages staff came into the girls room ringing a cows bell and yelling unexcitedly "Get up girls, it's reaping day." I heard a few groans and almost groaned myself, but I pushed off my blankets, pushing the though that I would be reaped away into the depths of my mind. They were serving breakfast in the breakfast hall and I could smell sausages, and the wonderful meaty smell of bacon. Since meat was so expensive in our district, the orphanage almost never fed us meat. Except on reaping days. Wonderful last meal if one of us get reaped. Since we lived at an orphanage, we rarely had to take tessera which was good because it would increase my chance of being reaped if I did. After pushing back my covers and jumping out of bed, I went to Cleo's bed and whispered in her ear "Reaping day." "Oh shit!" Cleo said, startled TBA Radiant Tayz ~ District 2 Rio Waterborne - District 4 Category:Hunger Games Category:Unfinished